


Mask AU prompts and short stories

by Ender_Crystal_23



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Help, How Do I Tag, I dont know what to tag, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), mask au, sbi is kinda brutal?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ender_Crystal_23/pseuds/Ender_Crystal_23
Summary: Sleepy bois have found masks that give them powers, but at what cost? Bloodlust and violence? Or something much worse.
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, Tommyinnit & Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, dont ship minors you pedos, why is that not a tag? - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31





	Mask AU prompts and short stories

Ok, so there might be some typos because I’m writing this late at night, but I got to get this out of my head. A few nights ago I had a dream about Tommy, this is a sbi family so… yeah. This is most likely going to be like a bullet point fic with maybe a few small stories.

Ok, so you know how techno is often portrayed with a pig mask after SAD-ist’s animatic/animation? Sbi mask au. Boom. So I’m thinking expanded so like Fundy is in this and maybe Tubbo idk if I want Tubbo. Feel free to use this au if you want. I’m gonna get into the prompts now. This is also barely edited and I tend to not use proper sentence structure so don’t expect a masterpiece, I’m relying on Grammarly here. Lots of commas. Also, I have ADHD and will probably get off-topic. This has also changed quite a bit from the dream I had.

(side note this has all been written for like a month, maybe two, the first paragraph was written awhile ago.)  
  
  
  
  


Philza lost his wife and in his grief did some unspeakable things that made him find the masks.

There are going to be 5-6 masks depending on if Tubbo is gonna be included. All the masks are animals that match the person’s hybrid. So Phil will have a raven, Techno boar, Wilbur orca, Tommy raccoon, Fundy fox, and Tubbo goat (if he’s in this). I’m also not set on Wil’s hybrid side, you can suggest better ones or write the story with better ones if you want.

The masks are heavily enchanted with enchantments never seen before and have all sorts of properties. One of these is the wearer goes insane, or has less empathy and more sociopathic tendencies than if they aren’t wearing them. Phil gets insanely protective of his family, Techno has bloodlust, and Wilbur… well… let’s just say blowing up L’manberg is a drop in the ocean. Tommy and Fundy (and Tubbo) are too young to have bonded perfectly with their masks, thus they’re not insane. Not to say they don’t have sadistic tendencies, however.

Phil is the most insane since he has his mask the longest. Wilbur is definitely more unhinged than Techno, unless bloodlust is involved. Tommy has an unsettling aura, and Fundy is too young and has been raised with a maskless and more compassionate Wilbur.

Wilbur is the one to most likely have his mask off. Tommy and Techno really only take theirs off around family. Phila only puts his on when around people other than family. Wil only really puts his mask on when he goes to trap and torture people. Wilbur is known as Orca when he has his mask on and is feared a bit more than Techno and Phil because of how unhinged he is.

Expanding upon Wilbur being Orca, or whatever hybrid he is, he is known for trapping hundreds, maybe thousands, of people to become his…. “pets” as he calls them. (his ‘trapping 100 hundred people videos, basically that but more sadistic and brutal)

Tommy is a lot more calculated than in canon. And the reason the discs are important to him is because they were given to him by his family. When Dream stole them everyone that saw him was terrified of what he was gonna do. His aura screamed murder. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Tommy was pissed. Well, actually, he was more than pissed. He was ready to kill someone. His discs were missing! Tommy has three discs given to him by his family on his birthday. Techno gave him Pigstep, since he was similar to piglins and wouldn’t get attacked. Wilbur gave him Cat, which he had gotten on accident. Philza gave him Mellohi, he found it in an abandoned mineshaft while mining.

Tommy was just cleaning out his enderchest, putting all his valuables in a chest close to him, getting ready to organize it. He had a bit of tunnel vision on the enderchest and so he didn’t notice when Dream took two of his discs. When he finally was ready to put his discs back into their prized positions there was only one disc left. He almost screamed with how much rage filled him because of his missing items.

Just as Tommy was getting ready to storm out of his house, Tubbo popped in. Tubbo saw how enraged Tommy was, didn’t give a fuck, and asked him how he was doing. Tommy stared at Tubbo, slightly shocked at how not-scared Tubbo was and at how he had the audacity to ask him such a question when he is clearly enraged.

“Tubbo…”

“Yes?”

“Have you seen Cat and Mellohi, if not get the FUCK out of here.”

“Nope, and bye!”

“…”

“By the way Tommy, I just saw Dream with those discs laughing to himself.”

“OH MY FUCKING GOD GET READY TO SQUARE THE FUCK UP GREEN BITCH!!!”

Tubbo was slightly scared when Tommy stormed out of his house, ready to hunt a green bitch down.

“Well damn Tommy…..”

As Tommy was hunting down Dream, Dream was as happy as he could be, not thinking of the consequences of his actions. He was whistling a tune and playing with the discs he stole. When he heard the words Tommy yelled and felt a vague chill go down his spine. He thought nothing of it because, while Tommy is pretty powerful, Dream is basically a god. Little did he so Tommy was a bit more of a god than he was.

“Dream! You green bitch! Give me back my gods damn discs or you will catch these fucking hands!!” Tommy almost screeched, but didn’t.

Dream murmured back, quite calmly, “No, no I don’t think I will. These discs are not yours I got them myself.” 

Tommy challenged him back, “Oh yeah? Well, where’d the fuck ya get them big man?” 

“Was killing creepers when skeletons spawned and sniped them.”

“Then why do you have them now?” Tommy snipped back, proud of himself for thinking of that.

Dream hummed for a moment then replied, “Well, I was going to play them but then I got interrupted by you.”

Tommy was silently seething, until an idea came to him. “Can I see them for a moment? If they’re yours you have nothing to worry about.”

The thing about Tommy’s discs is that there are some very specific markings on them. On Cat, there is a small paint splatter (maybe a bloodstain….) and on Mellohi there is a scratch that sometimes messes with the playing of it. 

Dream thinks for a moment, before shrugging and saying, “sure there’s no harm in that, but you can’t hold them.”

Tommy gives an, almost bloodthirsty, grin, hidden behind his mask and agrees.

When Dream holds up the discs and Tommy sees the paint (or blood) spatter and the scratch, he knew that those were his discs. Barely keeping his snarl undercover, Tommy sneers at Dream and leaves. Dream, being quite confused, almost follows him, before thinking better of it and returns to his cardboard home. (author here, see my reference to one of the newish streams? Brownie points if you did)

Tommy is not very happy, but he can’t really do anything about it as of now, he knew those were his discs, but can’t challenge Dream or he might get banned. Not that he really cares about being banned but he doesn’t really want to out his family relations too early, and Wilbur’s still here. 

  
  


~~~~timeskip~~~~

  
  


Tommy’s body language has been screaming murder since his discs had gone missing, everyone but Wilbur, Tubbo, and Dream have avoided him since it all began. Wilbur and Tubbo don’t avoid him because he isn’t scary to them, Dream, as per usual, is just taunting him. 

He finally had enough of the taunting and teasing. 

  
“Dream.” 

“Yes, Tommy?”

“Give back my fucking discs or I swear to gods that I will bring down this entire server.”

Taken aback with haw deadpan and calm that was delivered, Dream replied, “I would love to get your discs, but I don’t have them.”

“Bullshit.”

(note from the author: I forgot what I was gonna write so you get this amazing cliffhanger)

____________________________________________________________________________

Now going to the Dream SMP lore. When Wilbur and Tommy left Phil and Techno, Wilbur had misplaced his mask and therefore didn’t wear it as he was introduced. Once he found it in his bags he couldn’t really just start wearing it because everyone had gotten used to maskless Wilbur, so he kept it off. He only put it on when he left to get his dose of murder that he needs to seem sane.

Nobody knows that Tommy and Wilbur are brothers, and they are going to keep it that way for as long as possible. They find amusement in how everybody is a bit confused about their relationship with each other. They are very close, but put a bit of distance between themselves so nobody thinks they are brothers. Fundy only knows about his uncles and grandfather because Wilbur didn’t want to keep things from him once he got old enough to understand.

How people found out about the sbi family was a bit.... strange. This is set after L’manberg has its independence and surrounding countries/empires are calling for a meeting to set up trade and other important things with the new country.

Wilbur pretended to have eaten a poisonous potato so he could go as Orca instead of Wilbur, just for the extra protectiveness for Tommy. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Tommy was ecstatic! He couldn’t wait for the meeting! He was so happy to finally be able to see his family again, and not have to pretend that Wilbur wasn’t his brother. Everyone in L’manberg and the SMP could see his brightening mood. Many were puzzled, he usually was pretty stoic, unless angered, and he didn’t really like political things. So why was he so excited to go to this- very political- meeting?

Wilbur had to hide his smile at seeing his younger brother so happy, he had to pretend to be sick.

Wilbur exited his tent, looking quite queasy, “hey guys? I don’t think I’m gonna be able to make it to the meeting. I don’t feel very good, I might have eaten a bad potato-” he rushed to the bushes, very convincingly fake puking.

Tubbo and Eret were quite alarmed and rushed to their leader’s side, before being stopped by Tommy. 

“I think we should give him a bit of space, let him collect himself.”

Tubbo replied to Tommy, a bit upset, “but what if he needs help?!?”

“He’ll call for help if he needs it,” Eret began, before being interrupted by Wilbur stumbling out of the bushes.

“I’m fine, I’m fine! I actually feel a bit better now, should I still go?”

The entirety of L’manberg, save Tommy, pushed Wilbur back to his tent saying that no he should not go when he’s sick, Tommy can be his replacement since he’s vice president. Yes, it’s fine they have it handled, please go back to bed!

Once Wilbur was safely squirreled away, and the rest were well on their way to the meeting, he brought out his mask and started walking.

Once everyone made their way to the meeting area, Tommy split off from the rest of his group and basically sprinted to the Antarctic Empire. Before Tubbo could yell a warning Tommy was already jumping onto Techno. Everyone held their breath, waiting for Technoblade to kill him, what they didn’t expect was for him to laugh and then play(?) with Tommy.

“AYYYYY!!! The Blade! How are you, big man?” Tommy almost screamed into Techno’s ear.

Techno sighed, “Tommy you absolute gremlin, get off me!”

“Boys! Stop fighting, Tommy get off your brother, you’re ruining his reputation.”

“Speaking of brothers, where’s Orca? Shouldn’t he be here?”

Phil exhales, exasperated, “he got caught up with his last ‘project’ he said he’d be here in a bit. Probably covered in blood like the dirty crime boi he is.”

Tommy winces, fearing for Wilbur’s safety if he did come covered in blood. 

“Well hey, at least he doesn’t torture small animals anymore, that phase was not fun.” Techno chimed in with his monotone deadpan.

Dream was regretting all of his life choices, Tubbo was shocked with a bit of excitement, Eret was shaking in his boots, fully prepared to double-cross their double-crossing. 

Tubbo, snapping out of his stupor, “Tommy? Um, is this the family you’ve been talking about? I thought that they were… less well-known than they are?

(note from the author: pretty much the same thing as the above note)

sorry about the slight incompleteness, if I didn't post it soon it would never be posted. i might post more mcyt content in the future, and to all the old people that subscribed, sorry for not posting in so long. hope you enjoy! Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> short stories are slightly unfinished, sorry I lost inspiration. if you want to use this au that's fine, I would like credit but if you don't want to that also fine. (please credit I worked so hard) comment if you like, I will respond to most if I can. I am very susceptible to prompts that give me ideas, give me thy brainrot, it will fuel my creative juices. typos will be common, sorry about that.
> 
> Btw here is the link to my discord if you wanna chat click this link: [Discord Server](https://discord.gg/qAt8tfg)


End file.
